


Striking.

by epistretes



Series: She's like the wind. [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kid Loki, Kid Sif, Prompt: Children, Sifki Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1228678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epistretes/pseuds/epistretes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a ceremony to create new palace guards, Loki sees a girl cheering on her father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Striking.

"Stand up straight, girl!" A stern and exasperated voice reached Prince Loki's ears as he sneaked silently past the juncture of the corridors. "Honestly, I do not know what to do with you. Remember your manners, look like a proper young lady and act like it. You must not dishonour your father today in front of the King and Queen. Remember that we are here to see him become a real Einherji. You must be a good girl for him."

"Yes, Mother." The voice that bit back held rebelliousness within it and Loki was intrigued by it. He peeked around the pillar between them and saw a beautiful if slightly matronly looking woman straightening a floral decoration in hair like curled burnished sunshine. The girl swatted away her minder's hand and she turned. Loki's throat worked as he looked upon her face. She looked older than he, perhaps ten or eleven to his eight. Her eyes were a little too big and her jaw a little too square to be considered classically beautiful but there was something striking, arresting even about her. He was transfixed. 

"My Prince, you are required in Gladsheim for the ceremony," one of his tutors had caught up with him and Loki frowned. The girl and the woman looked up as the Prince was shepherded away. He hated his tutor in that moment. He had wanted to look upon her a little longer. Instead, he found his hair and clothing fussed over quickly before he was pushed in to the room beside his big brother and his parents. Before them lining Gladsheim were the courtiers and onlookers. 

Loki noticed that Thor was surveying it all with excitement whereas he just wanted to escape and be by himself; that was until he spotted the curly-haired maiden from before. His attention caught and he watched her hungrily. She was scanning her eyes over the queue of those who had graduated the academy with highest honours and been accepted for roles in the Einherjar. Then she frowned. 

As each name was read out and the new Einherji given their station, she clapped politely. When the penultimate man stepped up, she got much more enthusiastic and the woman with her put a hand on her shoulder. Loki was annoyed, he wanted her to be able to celebrate her father's feat however she wanted. Only the best were allowed to bear the rank of Einherjar.

The ceremony was over and the princes were allowed to leave, but Loki moved over to the man named Arnbjørn with purpose. 

"Congratulations, Sir Einherjar," he hoped he sounded important and he saw the man's eyebrows raise in surprise at being approached by a prince of the realm. In a flash his mother was by his side.

"I would like to add my congratulations to my son's," she said diplomatically. "To all new Einherji."

"My thanks my Queen, my Prince," he nodded at both and the girl came forward. Loki was so absorbed that he did not notice his mother and Arnbjørn watching him with interest.

"I like your flower," he told her, eyes bright.

"Thank you." The woman nudged her. "My prince." 

"It looks pretty in your hair."

"I don't like it, it keeps falling down." She complained. 

"It isn't in properly... may I fix it?" He asked, colouring a little pink.

The girl looked at all of the adults in turn. It was the Queen who spoke. 

"My Loki has deft hands, he often aids his mother," she allowed and Loki stepped forward and set the floral decoration securely. 

He liked the feeling of the hair between his fingers but stepped back when he was done. 

"It should stay up now," he told her, a promise in his voice. 

"All Einherji to your posts," the captain, Tyr, called. 

"Excuse me my Queen, Prince Loki." Arnbjørn touched his fist to his chest and left.

"I want to be an Einherji some day," the girl sighed wistfully. 

"Don't be silly, dear. Girls cannot be Einherji." The matronly woman interjected with a scoff. 

"Why not?" Loki asked as he looked at her and then to his mother. "Girls can fight, the Valkyrie are all female."

“It is unseemly, my Prince,” the woman stated, looking somehow both sure of her words and concerned to correct a prince.

“No man or woman should have their dreams cast aside,” his mother stated and Loki looked upon the girl again “all good things come to those who wait. Please excuse us, Prince Loki has lessons to attend.”

He gave a small nod and followed his mother from the room.

“Mother, why can’t the girl join her father one day?” Loki asked, as soon as they were out of sight, reaching for her hand.

“I do not see that she should not, if she has the skill. Remember my dear, you must keep your admiration of her between us. It is dangerous to single someone out so.” Loki looked up at his mother, taking in her words. 

“Why?”

“Many things will be revealed to you in time, but for now, forget the girl and her father. You will aid her more by doing so.”

“All good things to those who wait?” he asked, repeating her words from earlier.

“Exactly. Now, please try to not upset your tutor again today, Loki. I will see you at dinner.” She kissed his brow and he tried to put the striking girl from his mind, but she refused to be banished. It seemed the self in his mind was as stubborn as the original and he smiled as the teacher began the lesson.


End file.
